


I Like Knowing Things - Part 2

by Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)



Series: I Like Knowing Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: WARNINGS Pet Death (mentioned)Before we begin, I'd like to thank aingealcethlenn (on Tumblr) for being my beta for this chapter. Your help was really precious, so thank you again :)You can also find me on:Tumblr





	I Like Knowing Things - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS Pet Death (mentioned)
> 
> Before we begin, I'd like to thank aingealcethlenn (on Tumblr) for being my beta for this chapter. Your help was really precious, so thank you again :)
> 
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  


Half an hour later I was in the car with them. I was trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do, that going with them was the best thing to do, that it was okay. I looked at the pictures they gave me: they were on the leather seats at my right, face down. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to see them again. I was so overwhelmed by everything I didn’t know what I wanted.

“How did you get these?” My mind was racing as I looked at the two pieces of paper they gave me.

“Sometimes, we need to hack security cameras to find clues.” 

I kept looking at the pictures before answering the taller man. “So my parents were just another hunt?” Hearing no answer, I moved my eyes to their faces. “Did you kill them?”

Dean shook his head, “No.”

“Will you have to?”

Again, I had no answer. 

“You know, maybe they’re not possessed. Maybe those are shapeshifters pretending to be demons.” The stars in the sky ran above us as we followed the moon. Or for the ancient Greeks, Artemis.

“If caught on camera, their eyes shine, but in the pictures, your parents’ eyes were black. I’m sorry, I really am.” Sam tried to turn his head to look at me, but I kept watching the sky. I was so confused I didn’t know what I felt.

“It’s okay, I guess. You couldn’t have done anything.” The low rumble of the car almost covered my words before silence fell on us. It wasn’t long before another question came out of my mouth.

“Why didn’t they take me too?” 

“Well, you were clever enough to hide when you saw them.” The green eyes of the driver looked at me through the rearview mirror.

“Yes, but that’s not what I was thinking about.”

“What do you mean?” The man in the passenger seat, Sam, looked at me. 

“I mean-” I took a deep breath. It sounded stupid even to me, but it was the thing that was bothering me the most. “I mean, when they broke in they didn’t even look for me. It was like they were looking for something in the house, and that something wasn’t me. And besides, if they really wanted me they could have followed me. It’s not like I put up a big fight.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, I wouldn’t agree with that.” 

“No, she’s right. That’s weird.” His brother turned in his seat so he could look at me, “Do you have in mind something they would want?”

I shook my head. “Not really. I don’t know what demons want.”

We took a right turn on the dark road — the rest of the trip passed by between small talk and moments of silence until I fell asleep.

When they woke me up, I wasn’t really sleeping per se. I had fallen into a state between awakeness and sleep where every little bump on the road made me wake up. The truth was, I was starting to feel scared.

I got out of the car, and I followed the brothers out of the garage. The familiar weight of the backpack was on my shoulder.

I found out that the house wasn’t really a house. It was a bunker — a freaking bunker. As I followed Dean, I looked around myself in disbelief. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” I asked, even more confused than before. 

“We are hunters like we told you.”

I looked at Sam, “Okay, so every hunter lives in a bunker?”

He chuckled, “Not really. Ever heard of the Men of Letters?”

I shook my head as I followed him in the hallways. He explained what they were, a secret society, and they were basically legacies, but my attention was stolen by the walls covered in books as soon as we entered what looked like a library.

“Oh. My. God!” I let my bag fall to the ground, and I ran to the nearest shelf. With every title I read, I got more excited. I felt like a 5-year-old in a candy store.

“You like it?” I turned around, trying to take in as much as I possibly could. 

“Are you kidding me?” I turned towards them, “This is my paradise.”

They both chuckled before Sam announced that he was going to fix a couple of things, leaving Dean the job to show me around the bunker.

I took my bag off the ground, and I followed him through the hallways until he got into a room, which turned out to my bedroom.

“So this is where you’ll stay. You can stay here for as long as you want. If you need anything, my room and Sam’s room are near yours, both on the left. Number 11 and 21. If you need the kitchen, it’s right beside Sam’s bedroom and the bathroom is on the right.”

I mumbled a thank you as I left my bag on the floor. The brief excitement from the library had slipped away, as well as the initial confusion of my emotions. I was slowly realizing what had happened in the last hours and how bad the situation was. Being in this room made it feel, I don’t know, more real than when I was in the car. I suppose because of the little rest I got in the cas, I was slowly wrapping my head around the events.

I heard Dean say something about going to get some bedding, and when he left the room, I slowly walked towards the bed. There was a little table near the door with a mirror, while on the other side was the wardrobe.

I started to take out the few items I had managed to throw in the backpack before running out of the house, and I soon realized I had forgotten a lot of important things. For starters, my documents or money, I didn’t have any. And then my pajamas, socks, charger… 

When Dean came back in the room with the bedding in his hands, I shoved everything back in the backpack, letting it fall again on the ground.

“You okay?” He set the bedding on the bed, and I soon realized that he was putting them on.

“No, it’s okay, go to bed. I’ll make the bed-“

“Don’t worry sweetheart. It’ll take less if we do it together.” I tried to insist, but he cut me off again, so I gave up, thanked him and began helping him.

We had almost finished when he spoke again. “You still haven’t answered the question.”

“That’s because I don’t know how to answer.” I sat on the now finished bed, and I ran my hand through my hair. “I am overwhelmed. I don’t know how I should be feeling. I just found out that everything I have ever read is real and that some demons are possesing my parents, and now I’m in a fucking bunker with two men I don’t even know.”

He sat next to me, but I didn’t look at him. The gravity of the situation was finally becoming apparent, and I could feel I was about to explode.

“This is gonna sound very, very stupid, but… my cat was with my parents. What did they do to him?” I knew I didn’t want to know the answer, but I also knew that I had to know the whole scheme to process what was happening.

His hand moved to my shoulder, squeezing it gently. A little “I’m sorry” left his lips and confirmed what I already knew. That was the last straw. That was what made me realize how fucked up I was.

“He was just a cat. A cat.” A tear fell down my cheek, but as soon as I felt it, I used my hand to wipe it away. I got up from the bed, and I started taking deep breaths, feeling the anger growing in me.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry-“

“No. No, please-“ I cut him off. Deep down, I knew he was trying to help, but if before my brain was surrounded by fog because of all the things I had just discovered, now the fog was the rage I was feeling.

I wiped away the tears with my head before turning around to look at him, “Why would they do that, I mean why?” My voice broke, and I had to take a breath again. “Why are they this evil, and you know what? They are also stupid. Because they could have used him to spy on me but no, let’s kill the fucking cause why not?”

I had started to walk up and down the room, vomiting out all of my thoughts and crying hysterically, barely taking breaths, cutting out Dean’s words. A small part of my brain knew that what I was doing was useless, but the dam had broken down, so nothing was stopping me now.

“They took my whole family, they destroyed my home, why didn’t kill me? I mean, my parents are probably dead too so why am I still alive?”

“Hey hey, hey, stop. That’s enough. Y/N, stop.” Dean rose to his feet and hugged me, probably to keep me still, but I didn’t want to stay still. I wanted to do something, whatever it was.

“No- Let me go! I will kill them; I swear to God-“ My voice broke down again before I could finish the sentence, but I kept trying to push him away. I didn’t want comfort, I wanted to take action.

He didn’t let go. He kept his arms around me, and I slowly gave up. I kept crying, tears streaming down my eyes, sobbing so loudly I could barely breathe.

“Sssh, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Now breath, focus on my breathing.” He sat down on the bed, and I sat down on his lap. I was exhausted. I just wanted to cry.

We stayed like that for what seemed like a lot. At some point, I started to hear his heart pounding in his chest, and I slowly began to listen to its rhythm. In the end, the slow beating, his words, and the slow rocking movement had the desired effect, and we got to a point where I had kind of stopped crying. I still had hiccups, and my eyes were swollen, and they hurt a lot, but I was calmer. I could feel the flannel completely drenched in my tears under my face, and I knew his whole body was uncomfortable from staying in the same position for so long.

“I’m sorry for-“ 

“If you finish the sentence, I will punch you.” A little, shy smile moved my lips. We didn’t move.

“But why am I alive?” I kept stuttering because of the hiccups, but that idea was really bothering me. I needed answers.

His arms tightened around me, and I felt his chest rise as he took a deeper breath, “Sweetheart-“

“I mean, they killed my cat,” I tried not to cry again, but I had to say the whole thing, “so they obviously don’t have a problem with killing. Hell, they probably enjoy it. So why didn’t they kill me?” I took a shaky breath. “I was easy prey. I was on the couch watching tv when they came in. I saw them, which probably means they saw me, and then I ran. They could have killed me with a snap of their fingers, but they didn’t. Is this some kind of sick joke? And why would they want to steal something, it doesn’t make sense.” I paused to take another breath. “What were they doing that was so important that they left alive a witness who knows what they are, who could have called help? Because if they are in my parents, they know.” 

His answer took too long to arrive, and when he spoke, I was already asleep from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr:[TheHolyFoxFace](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)


End file.
